The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a component of a turbine bucket platform and, more particularly, to a component of a turbine bucket platform on which a thermal barrier coating (TBC) is applied.
Gas turbines have been used widely in various fields as power sources and include compressors, combustors and turbines. In a gas turbine, air is compressed by the compressor and then combusted along with fuel by the combustor to produce high energy fluids expanded by the turbine to obtain power. As such, a temperature increase for the high energy fluids enhances power generation. Thus, in an effort to derive increased power generation, gas turbines have been recently designed to generate such high energy fluids with increased temperatures.
In order to provide turbine components that can survive and withstand the increased temperatures of the high energy fluids, those components have been made with heat resisting alloys and coated with thermal barrier coating (TBC). While the TBC is intact, the TBC operates by restraining heat conduction into the coated component to thereby prevent damage and extend the component's lifetime. It is often the case, however, that TBC does not remain in this condition and, indeed, TBC may deteriorate and/or peels off from the component at various positions.